


The Sacred Pearls of the Narwhale King

by Fireember345



Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [11]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Blood Magic, Lies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: The pearls have great power and a greater secret for Atropa to use if she is to conquer the realm and make it perfect. Do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.
Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Sacred Pearls of the Narwhale King

In Eclipseshire…

It has been a year into the most beautiful queen in all of Mewni history reign as her plans were being weaved to bring perfection to Mewni and to all realms.

Even without her mother, the flaws were still there, she could see them everywhere. That was when she discovered a new spell form to help her bring perfection into the world. Atropa discovered it when experimenting with living creatures and prisoners. It requires taking the life energy of others to fuel the power of the spells, the most powerful and corruptive magic of all, Blood Magic.

Her mentor Glossaryck looked at her with disappointment from afar.

“What do you think of Blood Magic, Glossaryck? It is one of the best forms of Dark Magic of them all and great for achieving my goals.” The Blond Mewnster asked as the tiny floating man sighed.

It seems that no matter what does to dissuade her from her mad pursuit of perfection, she will only bear down and continue to hunt for something that doesn’t even exist.

“I am surprised that you even ask. You haven’t listened to me since your mother passed and it seems that I can not help you.” Glossaryck answered.

“Help me? I do not need help. I will bring perfection to all and end the evil infesting the land once and for all.”

“It seems to me that you are confusing the flaws of others to evil.”

“Isn’t it, though? But that will not be a problem much longer once I am to rid of the one blockage to my plans.”

“The Magic High Commission.”

Atropa Belladonna then looked to the tiny man with a suspicious look.

“Are you going to tell them?” She questioned.

“It is not my place to do so. But I must warn you, my dear. If you do this, there will be no going back, and you may regret it.” Glossaryck answered in a saddened tone for the queen, “Just remember, the future is not set in stone. You have the power to change the future that is coming.”

“But I want my future to come and soon history will remember me as a hero.” Atropa refused as the magic little man shook his head.

“Oh, you will be remembered, but not in the way you wished.” He sighed as he returned to his book.

Atropa sighed as she heard a knock on the door. It opened to reveal the knights she sent to the Ocean Dimension for something special.

“Your Majesty, we have found what you seek.” The Knight bowed as he presented an oyster made of gold before her.

The Dark Butterfly Queen approached and opened to reveal shining pearls separate from each other.

“The Sacred Pearls of the Narwhale King. The legend goes that the Narwhale King himself once created special pearls to give to his daughter as a gift, but their power caused a massive rift that caused the kingdom to… disappear.” The Queen muttered to herself as she examined each pearl, “To someone with no knowledge of the pearls, they are worthless. But with my intelligence and studies, they hold great power. Good work, my glorious knight. You may take the night off.”

“Thank you, my Queen.” He thanked, bowed then left her alone.

She had work to do.

* * *

A few weeks later at the Bureaucracy of Magic…

The Magic High Commission was summoned to speak with the Dark Butterfly Queen alone on a catastrophe in her kingdom.

It was odd that Rhina Butterfly was not requested, but they thought that her power was not needed. They waited for Atropa to arrive as they seemed thick with tension. It was as if an omen of what was to happen to linger before them.

Then the doors open, and she came.

“Baa.” Lekmet greeted as the queen took her seat.

“Thank you for the warm welcome, Chancellor. I am happy you all arrived too. Where is Reynaldo the Bald Pate?” She asked as she looked around the room.

“No longer a member, he decided to retire after that spat with the Light Butter Queen and the curse he got,” Hekapoo answered.

“Ah, I see.” She smiled as she touched her new pearl necklace.

“So, what is this crisis you need to tell us about?” Omni wondered to the woman with a fluffy cat's tail.

“Magic High Commission, the crisis I have come to warn you of is of great importance. You see, the realms themselves are flawed and rotting. But I have discovered a power that you make everything perfect and right.” Atropa began as the MHC didn’t like how she was talking.

“Hey, what are you up to?” Rhombulus demanded as Atropa demonstrated her power by stealing the soul of a potted plant, causing it to wither and die.

“BAA!!” Lekmet screamed in horror at the sight.

“I am glad you ask; you see this power I have created give its user powers unimaginable, all you have to do is feed it. But you can’t gain something without sacrifices, to steal the life of any living being. Thus, I dubbed it blood magic.” She explained as Sean came in.

“Um, excuse me, no magic-.”

Before he could finish, he was trapped in crystal!

“Hush, Sean.” Atropa coldly scolded.

“Atropa Belladonna, you will stand down!” Omni ordered.

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Then before they could react, they were transported into the pearls, where the Narwhale kingdom lied in ruins! They screamed for her to free, but she ignored them and left.

* * *

Days later in Eclipseshire…

With the MHC gone, Glossaryck with the book as well as that awful wand banished, and Mewni's trust shattered by her trickery of the others, including having given a poisonous love spell to Rhina to kill her husband in a form of a lipstick, Mewni was hers.

With the alliance in place, she ruled all. Stood by her was Saint Olga and the deadly Dr. Bloodjoy as they watched the kingdom from below.

“Now, it is time to perfect this realm.”


End file.
